familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk (1443-1524)
}} Created 1st Earl of Surrey in 1483 and succeeded as Duke of Norfolk in 1514. 1st Marriage to Lady Tilney The second marriage on 30 April 1472, of Elizabeth Tilney, Countess of Surrey (bef1445-1497) to Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk (1443-1524), Earl of Surrey, who later became the 2nd Duke of Norfolk, by whom she had nine children. These children included Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk, Elizabeth Howard, mother of Anne Boleyn, and Lord Edmund Howard, father of Catherine Howard. On 30 April 1472 Elizabeth married Thomas Howard, Earl of Surrey, a marriage arranged by the King. In 1475, Elizabeth inherited her father's property of Ashwellthorpe Manor. Her second husband was a close friend and companion of Richard, Duke of Gloucester who was crowned king in 1483. Elizabeth was one of Queen Anne Neville's attendants at Richard's coronation, while her husband bore the Sword of State. On 22 August 1485 Thomas's father John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk was killed at the Battle of Bosworth while fighting for Richard III; like his son, John was also one of King Richard's dearest friends. Thomas Howard was wounded at Bosworth and imprisoned in the Tower for several years, and the dukedom of Norfolk was forfeited. Elizabeth was fortunate that Thomas' attainder stipulated that she would not lose her own inheritance. On 3 October 1485, she wrote to John Paston, who was married to her cousin. The letter, which she had written from the Isle of Sheppey, mentioned how she had wished to send her children to Thorpe, pointing out that Paston had pledged to send her horses as a means of transporting them there. She continued to complain that Lord FitzWalter, an adherent of the new king Henry VII, had dismissed all of her servants; however, because of the stipulations in her husband's attainder, FitzWalter was unable to appropriate her manor of Askwell. In December 1485 she was living in London, near St Katharine's by the Tower, which placed her in the vicinity of her incarcerated husband. After Thomas was released from prison and his earldom and estates were restored to him, he entered the service of Henry VII. In November 1487, Thomas and Elizabeth attended the coronation of Henry's consort Elizabeth of York, who appointed Elizabeth a Lady of the Bedchamber. Elizabeth was further honoured by being asked to stand as joint godmother to the Princess Margaret Tudor at her baptism in late 1489. # Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk # Sir Edward Howard # Edmund Howard (c1478-1539) - ## Catherine Howard (c1521-1542) - 7th Queen consort to Henry VIII # Elizabeth Howard (c1480-1538) - Lady Elizabeth Howard, married Thomas Boleyn, 1st Earl of Wiltshire, and was mother of Queen Anne Boleyn, and grandmother of Queen Elizabeth ## Mary Boleyn (1503-1543) - 3rd Queen consort to Henry VIII ## Anne Boleyn (c1505-1536) - 4th Queen consort to Henry VIII ### Elizabeth I of England (1533-1603) - Queen of England # Sir John Howard (c1482) # Lord Henry Howard # Lord Charles Howard # Lord Henry Howard (the younger) # Lord Richard Howard/ # Muriel Howard (d.1512), married firstly John Grey, 2nd Viscount Lisle (d.1504), and secondly Sir Thomas Knyvet # daughter (died young) __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Famous people 302 Category:Barons Mowbray Category:Barons Segrave Thomas Howard, 02nd Duke of Norfolk 301 Category:People of the Wars of the Roses Category:Lord High Stewards Category:Lord High Treasurers of England Category:Earls Marshal Category:Knights of the Garter Category:People educated at Ipswich School Category:People of the Tudor period Category:Prisoners in the Tower of London Category:People educated at Thetford Grammar School